


A Diffrent Path

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: For every road we take, there is an alternative.  This is one such alternative





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! More General Danvers! Enjoy :=)

******

The house is inviting, she thinks. It sits atop a bluff overlooking a beach, two people—a man and a woman—stand in front it, waiting patiently as they land on the soft, green (green, not the green-blue from home) grass. She can see a third person, a young dark-haired girl, watching from an upstairs window.

She takes a nervous breath, looking back up at Kal-El, he had just been a child when she’d last seen him, now he was a tall, handsome man who radiated a feeling of peace and gentleness, if he trusted these people then so could she he seem to project.

She stiffened as the two people, a married couple she guessed, approached them, but she felt herself relaxing as she felt Kal-El squeeze her hand reassuringly

[They’re good people,] he tells her in his horribly accented, but understandable, Kryptonese [they’ll help you, protect you,] he explains as the woman bends down. She gives Kal-El’s hand a squeeze in response as he softly speaks with the husband before stepping back and turning back to her “I have to go now,” he says in English “but don’t worry, you’ll be all right” he tells her, she nods, not entirely convinced, as she watches in awe as he lifts off the ground and shoots up into the sky.

She turns back to find the husband standing in front of her, smiling softly, he has a nice smile, she thinks, it’s a kind smile

“Well,” he begins, somewhat awkwardly “if you’re anything like him, you must be hungry,” she wordlessly nods at the offer, he smiles and gestures to the house “come on inside,” he invites “I’m Jeremiah, by the way,” he introduces himself “Jeremiah Danvers”

“Astra” she replies, turning to look back over her shoulder as Jeremiah’s wife gently leads Kara by the hand

“Don’t worry,” Jeremiah says “Eliza’s good with kids,” he assures her “we raised one of our own after all,” he nods to the window where the girl is watching them “that’s Alex,” he explains “our daughter” Astra frowns at that

“She looks rather sullen” she notes, Jeremiah laughs

“She’s a teenager, so, yeah, she is kind of,” he says “but she’s a good kid, you’ll like her”

In time, his words would prove to be very prophetic indeed


	2. Alien Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change one event, change a thousand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an update to A Different Path, thanks must go out to LeftHandedHuman who asked for more, so here you go, enjoy! :=)

******

**Ten years later…**

“Ancient Greeks had Hades, the Egyptians had Anubis, the Incas, Supy, Lord of the Underworld, God of Death,” Hank Henshaw began as his team gathered around the operations table for the mission briefing “today the villagers living on the ruins of that Empire believe that Supey has returned to live amongst them,” he fixed each member of the team with a hard look “but this creature is no devil,” he continued “it is an alien fugitive, the one we’ve been hunting for so long. The Manhunter”

Listening to this, Astra shook her head, disgusted by Henshaw as she always was. But by doing this she was, by willing joining Henshaw and his butchers, she was protecting Kara. When Henshaw had coming knocking on the Danvers door ten years ago, she knew exactly what he wanted, and she knew exactly what Jeremiah would do to protect the girls. So, she had offered herself up in his place, she still shivered at the memory of the _gleam_ in Henshaw’s eyes as she announced she was Kryptonian, the slight leer in his voice as he declared _’welcome to the DEO…General’_ , he’d known exactly who she was, _what_ she was. He hadn’t come for Kara, he’d come for _her_ , using Kara’s name was merely a tool, a thinly veiled threat to get the Danvers to agree to his demands.

She remembered how horrified Jeremiah and Eliza had been, how shocked they were, even as she explained that she was doing it for them as well as Kara. For all the good it had done, Jeremiah had died before his time, killed in a hit-and-run one winter’s night after he’d stopped to help a stranded motorist only be killed in a sideswipe by some dammed fool going far too fast on icy roads.

And even though she had agreed to work with the DEO willingly, freely offering up any information about the alien species they encountered, they still didn’t trust her, she knew that it was only a matter of time before she outlived her ‘usefulness’, before Henshaw found a reason, any reason, no matter how small, to have her shipped off to some government lab somewhere for study. Even now, as she studied the small bracelet on her arm, the one fitted with the glowing green mineral, the radioactive remnants of Krypton itself. Henshaw had called it ‘protection’, claiming that it was for the peace of mind of his agents, but she knew what it really was

Control. Just another means of ensuring her loyalty. A leash for his pet alien

“…it triggered one of our remote outpost probes,” Henshaw’s voice brought her back to reality “here,” he set down a satellite view of the area “where the Peruvian Andes meet,” he circled an area on the map with a marker, stabbing it down to make his point “and _that_ is where we shall find our query,” he glanced around the room “gear up, we move in five,” he ordered. As the team dispersed, Astra lingered behind “something you wanted, agent?” Hensahw asked, she inwardly scowled, abandoning her plan of trying to reason with him, she had long since given up on that

“No,” she finally said “sir” she added, unable to keep the sneer of out her voice

******

**Peruvian Andes**

“Thermal tracking shows the target has been active recently,” Henshaw whispered to the team as they slogged their way through the mud and mist of the rainforest “prepare to put up a fight,” he added “he will not go quietly. Move out” as the team broke up, sweeping the forest, Astra slipped back into a small clump of trees, she would not take part in this mindless slaughter anymore

A rustling sound caught her attention, she stiffened at the sight of a large snake dropping down from the branches, without the bracelet she would be fine, but with it, the animal could kill her easily. It was a constrictor, she realized, which meant a slow and painful death. The snake reared back suddenly, jaws wide, but then, in a lighting quick movement, a gloved hand suddenly shot out, grabbing the snake behind the head, stopping it just inches from Astra’s face.

She stared at the alien before her as it studied the snake

“I thought all of your kind were dead” she whispered, the Green Martian turned to her, gleaming red eyes studying her now

“ ** _You know of my kind?_** ” he asked, she nodded

“Yes” the Martian tilted his head at her as he gently nudged the snake away

“ ** _You are not human_** ” he announced, Astra shook her head

“No, I’m Kryptonian” she explained, he glanced at the rifle she still held, albeit rather limply, in her hands

“ ** _You are here to kill me_** ” he proclaimed, and there was a sadness in his voice, a sense of resignation, as if he had hoped that she would be different, being an alien herself. She glanced down at the rifle and then threw it away in disgust

“I am a solider, yes, but I’m not a murderer,” she explained “I won’t be party to genocide” she declared

“ ** _I am not a threat_** ” the Martian said, Astra shook her head

“I never said you were” she told him

******

“The fire won’t hurt you” she told her ‘guest’ a few hours later after the sun had set

“ ** _My planet…burned to death_** ” he said as he reluctantly sat down, staring into the fire

“I know. So did mine,” Astra nodded, the Martian looked up at her, a look akin to empathy on his face “how many of your people survived?” she wondered

“ ** _I am the last_** ”

“Then I truly am sorry,” she replied, she frowned at him “how long have you been running?” she wondered

“ ** _Too long_** ” was the gruff reply

“I can help you,” she offered “not all humans are like those out there, some are kind, helpful, compassionate,” she reached into her pocket, pulling out the snapshot that Jeremiah had given her, to ‘remind her of what she was fighting for’ he said. She held it out to the Martian “my niece, Kara,” she explained, tapping the picture “the other girl, Alex, her family took us in when we landed here, they gave us a home, a family,” she explained as he studied the photo “they’re as close as sisters now” she added

“ ** _Kara, Alex,_** ” he repeated “ ** _I had daughters,_** ” he announced as he softly handed the photo back to her “ ** _the humans will never let us leave here_** ” he pointed out

“No, but that doesn’t mean I won’t do everything in my power to help you,” she explained, she stood up and offered her hand “I am Astra In-ze, and you may consider me a friend” the Martian stood as well, studying her before offering his own hand

“ ** _I am J’onn J’onzz_** ” he introduced himself, she smiled as she shook hands with him

“All right,” she began “we can’t do anything as long I’m wearing this infernal thing,” she held up her arm, the green stones on the bracelet glinting in the firelight “the humans put it on me, it dampens my powers, makes me as vulnerable and weak as them, now if--” she frozen suddenly, something was wrong, terribly wrong

“ ** _Someone is here_** ” J’onn J’onzz announced quietly. There was a sudden _crack_ and he suddenly clutched his leg, crying out in pain as he felt to the ground

“GOT HIM!!!!” Hank Henshaw suddenly tore out the underbrush, firing once more, shooting Astra in the arm. She howled in pain and fell to lie besides J’onn

“Henshaw! You monster!” she spat

“I’ll deal with you in a moment,” Henshaw hissed as he loomed over the Martian, hefting the heavy rifle in his hands “I designed these bullets especially for you, Martian,” he sneered “’the most powerful being on the face of this earth’,” he mocked “you know who called you that? Superman,” he chuckled as he glanced over at Astra “sure means something coming from one of them” he sneered

“Hensheaw!” Astra ground her teeth against the pain “he is not a threat! He’s a refugee!” she snarled

“ ** _I mean you no harm,_** ” J’onn panted out, even as Henshaw shot him a second time, this time in the shoulder “ ** _please!_** ” he pleaded as a fiery glowing haze surrounded his injuries

“Heard a rumor you could regenerate,” Henshaw noted “best finish you off quick”

“Henshaw!” Astra snarled “please! He’s good man!”

“ ** _HE’S NOT A MAN!!!! ****_**” Henshaw roared, swinging out his leg and giving her a hard kick in the gut “once I’m done with him you’re next!” he hissed, and that’s when she felt it, the bracelet suddenly felt looser. She glanced at J’onn, who was still panting in pain and exertion, who held his arm out towards Henshaw as if pleading for mercy

Who _winked_ at he

With a roar, she surged to her feet. Henshaw spun, raising the rifle and fired at her at point-blank range, the bullets harmlessly ricocheting off her skin. With a snarl, she shot forward, tearing the rifle out of his hands and gripped him by the throat, hoisting him off the ground

“ ** _NO MORE KILLING!!!!_** ” she roared as she tightened her grip, _squeezing_ , crushing Hank Henshaw’s neck like an egg, killing him. Tossing the corpse aside with a snarl of disgust, she turned back to J’onn “are you all right?” she asked, he panted as he slowly sat up

“ ** _I will be,_** ” he announced, he frowned at her “ ** _you saved my life, thank you_** ”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Astra muttered as she turned to look back at Henshaw’s body “I think that we’re in worse trouble than before”

“ ** _Perhaps not_** ” the Martian began

******

“Welcome back, Director Henshaw,” an agent greeted “agent In-ze”

“Thank you, it’s good to be back,” Astra replied, she glanced at Henshaw, smirking as his eyes briefly glowed red “so far so good” she muttered…


	3. Welcome to the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ripples in the water spread far and wide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time! Enjoy :=)

******

**Two years later…**

“We really must stop meeting like this” Alex looked up through the bars of her cell to see Astra standing outside, it had bad enough seeing Kara on the other side of those bars a few times, but every time she saw Astra on the other side it made her feel even lower. Because, although she was Kara's Aunt, to Alex, Astra was...a seductress, a temptress, an unattainable prize, someone who she couldn't bare to disappoint

“You could just stop coming” she pointed out

“And miss the spectacle of your drunken escapades? Perish the thought,” Astra sighed and pulled out her cell phone “it’s me, remember that situation we discussed?...that’s right, well, I think we need to move on that…good, all right, we’ll be there in five,” she hung up and turned back to Alex “get your things” she ordered

******

“Welcome the DEO” Astra introduced, gesturing to the large cavern that she led Alex into

“What is all this?” Alex asked, amazed

“This is the ‘Department of Extra-normal Operations’,” Astra explained “put simply we hunt aliens. You’ll be training twelve hours a day, every day, year round until we decide that you’re ready”

“Ready for _what?_ ” Alex exclaimed

“Anything, everything,” Astra replied “you’ll be seeing creatures that no human has laid eyes on before, encountering technology that would have made Krypton’s top scientists green with envy”

“And…when…will I be ready?” Alex wondered, Astra smirked

“When you can beat me” she replied

“Agent In-Ze” Astra turned and waved

“Alex, this is our director, Hank Henshaw,” she introduced “Director, Alex Danvers”

“Ms. Danvers,” Hank shook her hand “the general here’s been singing your praises as of late,” he commented “let’s hope you're all that you're cracked up to be”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this one basically came from the idea of "what if Superman and Astra found Kara's pod together?, so basically, Astra runs away from Fort Rozz, meets Superman and during that meeting/fight, they come across Kara's pod


End file.
